warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rath Copperbeard
Rath Copperbeard was a dwarfish Paladin who used his strength to shred his enemies apart, and his intellect to plan strategic moves. Description Rath had reddish orange hair often seen in dwarfs. His eyes were hazel, like a rock entangled by vines. Personality Rath could be your best friend or your worst enemy. And if you got him drunk, he'd tell you how great of a person you were without him ever remembering the conversation. In battle, Rath would act cocky and superior to his enemy, which would frighten the enemy, causing Rath to win almost all of the time. History Rath was born in the Wetlands, but during the time, a Horde Raid was sweeping through the area. Rath's parents were killed by the Horde, and he was raised as an orphan. Being raised as an orphan, Rath learned to be independent and to trust no one. Unfortunately, this also made him lonely. He wasn't shy, though. Rath continuously asked out a girl from the Orphanage that he knew until she finally said yes. On that night, Rath (16 at the time) and the female gnome, Ari Tinkerlots (15), fell in love. They decided to marry, right there in the restaurant. Ironically, there was a human pastor there who overheard them and offered to marry the two. After being married, the next years of Rath's life went very fast. When he reached the age of forty, he was drafted to lead a group of dwarfs to an uncharted island. They wandered in the dark forests, clad in red, for days and nights. Rath's group, after traveling the island, found no sentient life on it. The group headed back to their ships, only to find that they had been destroyed and the base camp had been trashed. The gnomish radio was broken, and there was no way to make contact with the dwarven headquarters. Out of the foliage, an unknown race came out of nowhere. These ferocious deer-like creatures attacked the dwarfs, claiming they had defiled the land by building the dwarven base. The deer beasts then revealed themselves to be the Deerkin, mutations of deers who once gazed proud. Rath and his two surviving men nearly didn't make it out alive. They treaded water away from the island until they reached a small island off the coast of that one, where a goblin was working on zeppelin repairs. The three dwarfs left on the zeppelin back to Ironforge. When Rath landed, he was shocked to find a Horde raid going through Dun Morogh. He fought back, and noticed his gnomish wife. She ran from a forsaken, but he grabbed her and stuck his weapon through her stomach. Rath became enraged, and sliced off the forsaken's legs, then arms, and finally head. Next, he turned around and scathed a tauren's arm, causing it to bleed. He spun round and stabbed an orc through the head, ripped off his head using the tip of his sword, and flung it at the bleeding tauren, knocking him out. Rath grabbed the tauren's hammer, and smacked a blood elf straight in the face. Finally, he swung the hammer back down and knocked a troll's tusks right out of her mouth. Rath, still enraged, dropped the hammer, mounted up, and left Ironforge. He rode and flew and sailed until he reached the Dark Portal to Outland. Walking through it, he rode to Shattrath City, where he spent most of his life mourning over his late wife. When fury and death overfilled Rath, he wound up wandering the forests, and was never heard from again... Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf Category:Paladin